


Lunch Time Visit

by suprnovastorm



Series: Vigilante Collection [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captivity, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnovastorm/pseuds/suprnovastorm
Summary: Our vigilante finds himself on a little lunch date...





	Lunch Time Visit

"where did she come from?" You hear her giggle and tap her nails against your neck. Your jaw bgeins to clench as you grip your chair. You could easily break free of her childish ropes tying you down. She probably knows that, too. But who knows what else she has? What if she has a gun, or worse, has some devious trap set up in the work building. Hmm... best to play it safe for now and not cause any unnecessary stirring. "What do you want now?" You ask ironically, because look at her. She looks dressed for the occasion. You usually see her in black jeans and jackets with too many pockets, ideal for the criminally prone, but now...now you're seeing much more. It's a simple black cocktail dress. It hugs her breasts amply, showing the classiest amount of cleavage, and drapes over her supple thighs giving way to show her long, cream colored legs. And the heels...Of course she's in heels.  
"What do I want?" she giggles again. "It's just been a while, sweetie, I wanted to stop by and bring you some lunch!" She shuffles a bag from under the desk. How long had she been here? What's up with security these days...  
She pulls a plastic container out of the bag and motions it to you, as if you weren't tied up and could take it. After holding it out to you and being rudely denied, the smile fades from her face and she sets it on the desk. Her hips lean up against the desk and she faces you and starts running her nails over your hands. "I guess you're not hungry." She shrugs. "I didn't do anything to it, honest! It's your favorite thing from your favorite place." From the smell of it, she's right. This girl would be sweet if she weren't so crazy. That's American women for you, you think to yourself.  
"Anyway, I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do, sweetheart." She leans over and grips your tie gently. You feel a tug at your neck. There's just enough room in front of you for her to slide over with her alarmingly thick ass still pressed against the desk. With one leg on either side of you, she may as well have been straddling you. "I've been missing you, ya know. You never called me." Again, she pulls on your tie. Your face pulls down and is suddenly ridiculously close to her luscious chest. You blush and look away. The way you see her body squirm, you can tell she saw you and that she's loving it.  
"Hey. Shouldn't you be in jail? Surely they didn't mean you when they said they hired a temp," you strike. Your voice was harsh, but soft. She can't really be serious, doing something like this...in a place like this!  
But she's laughing, seductively. "Oh my, you really don't give me enough credit. I'm quite resourceful." Then she leans down, putting her face inches from yours. Her lips are a stunning red. And she smells better than she looks, which admittedly, is better than you wished she did. "You know... I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me very much..." Her lips close in on yours. her soft breath touches your tongue but before she presses her lips to yours, you turn away softly. Out of the corner of your eye, you see her smile subtly. She looks defeated. Almost as if you weren't supposed to see it. Then she kisses your cheek softly. "That red looks good on you," she snickered, referring to the light lipstick print on your cheek.  
She leans up and steps away from you. You glance at her ass as she swings by you and you suddenly notice how much tension was hanging in the short space between the two of you. And how hard it made you.  
You shift in your seat, softly so she doesn't notice...so she doesn't notice that she's getting exactly what she wants from you.  
"You can't stay here, you know. What are you going to do? Keep me captive here? There's a lot of paper work on your head if you keep me from it. Besides, someone is going to have to come in here eventually. Security will be here in no time." You look over at her and she is fiddling with things around the office. She looks innocent enough. Likely a calm before the storm. She then turns to look at you and she's grinning brightly.  
"Oh I know! Don't worry, sweet thing! I'm just here for lunch and then I'll be out of your hair!" She walks over to you. Suddenly, she shifts the chair back just enough to send a jolt through your body, as if you were about to fall. She lets you fall back forward and she slams the crate of food to the ground as it litters the floor. "You might not be hungry, but I am!" shes close to your face again. "Dont you realize how much I've missed you?..."  
As she leans in again for a kiss, you stand as well as you can and push her back. She falls against the desk and as you go to break free from your binds, you hear a knock on your door. Your heart drops and you look to the door and down to the softly chuckling sex freak on the ground, who is now crouching on her knees under your desk.  
"Uh... Just one moment, please!" you hollar to the door.  
"Don't say a fucking word," she hisses. "You see this?" She pulls a some device from her bra. "If I press this button twice, that shot gun blows whoever walks through that door to smithereens. Sit down, act nice, and get them out of here."  
You look up to the corner of the room and notice a military grade combat shotgun rigged in plain sight. She really wasn't bluffing. And you are beginning to wonder if you need your eyes checked again. So you sit. She's under your desk and you can already feel her hands snaking up your thighs.  
"Yeah... Yes, please. Come in!" As the door opens, an office regular begins to drone on about the normal humdrum. Your mind is elsewhere. Its primarily focused on your cock thats now out in the open under your desk. You can feel the office air against it, and soft fingers working it like a precious heirloom. She seems absolutely fascinated. And you're throbbing. Her lips. Fuck, her lips... I will fuck her lips, you disdainfully think.  
A grunt escapes your mouth and the office visitor hushes up. "Hm?" they begin? Suddenly, you notice their cheeks blush as they look to the side of your face and notice the kiss print.  
"Uh," you start to speak. But youre interrupted as you feel your cock push further into her ridiculously wet mouth. Then the visitor looks to the food thats splayed across the floor. They point and begin to mouth something. "I dropped it," you say shortly. "Listen, I'm...r-really swamped here." She can't be doing this right now. This is so embarrassing...  
"Just---" you begin to mutter more but stop and begin cum instead. "No way," you grunt. As your coworker begins to look even more confused, you cover yourself and begin to fake cough. "Just, come back after lunch?" you are cumming hard and she is absolutely milking you. Your coworker nods with sympathy and leaves after telling you they hope you feels better.  
As the door closes, she come out from under your desk and slaps your face gently a few times. "Good job! You ought to be in Hollywood, sugar!" She leaves your dick out, cum slowly dripping from the tip. She begins to walk away and then turns back to you. "Call me, okay?!" She smiles and finally steals her kiss, leaving a curious taste of cum and lipstick in your mouth.  
As she nears the door, you call to her. "Are you going to take your gun?"  
She pauses and laughs again. "Oh yeah! You can keep it! Its fake!" She pops the device out of her bra and presses the button numerous times to no affect. If it hadnt been, it would have blown her away. "Silly boy." She opens the door and leaves it open as she swings her happy hips down the hallway and away from you.


End file.
